Achievements
Achievements (Thành tựu) là một phần trong hệ thống Progression (Tiến trình game) trong Overwatch. Mọi thành tựu có thể hoặc đã đạt được đều có thể xem trong mục Career Profile > Achievements. Các thành tựu giờ dùng để mở khóa các sprat (bình xịt) chung hoặc riêng của các hero (trang bị trong mục Hero Gallery). Chung Tấn công *Clearing the Area: Knock an enemy to their death using Pharah's Concussive Blast in quick or competitive play **Rewards: Pixel Spray *Death From Above: Kill 4 enemies in a row without touching the ground as Pharah in quick or competitive play. **Rewards: Cute Spray *Die Die Die... Die: Kill 4 enemies with a single use of Reaper's Death Blossom in quick or competitive play **Rewards: Cute Spray *It's High Noon: Get 4 killing blows with a single use of McCree's Deadeye in quick or competitive play **Rewards: Cute Spray *Rocket Man: Get 2 killing blows with a single use of Soldier: 76's Helix Rockets in quick or competitive play **Rewards: Pixel Spray *Slice and Dice: Kill 4 enemies with a single use of Genji's Dragonblade in quick or competitive play **Rewards: Cute Spray *Special Delivery: Stick 4 of Tracer's Pulse Bombs onto enemies in a single quick or competitive play game **Rewards: Cute Spray *Target Rich Environment: Kill 4 enemies with a single use of Soldier: 76's Tactical Visor in quick or competitive play **Rewards: Cute Spray *Their Own Worst Enemy: Kill 2 enemies with a single use of Genji's Deflection in quick or competitive play **Rewards: Pixel Spray *Total Recall: Recover 400 health using Tracer's Recall without dying in quick or competitive play **Rewards: Pixel Spray *Waste Not, Want Not: Get 3 solo kills with a single clip of Reaper's shotguns in quick or competitive play **Rewards: Pixel Spray *Whoa There!: Interrupt an enemy ultimate ability with McCree's Flashbang in quick or competitive play **Rewards: Pixel Spray Phòng thủ *Armor Up!: Have one of Torbjorn's Armor Packs on 5 allies at the same time in quick or competitive play **Rewards: Pixel Spray *Charge!: Kill 4 enemies with a single use of Bastion's Configuration: Tank in quick or competitive play **Rewards: Cute Spray *Cold Snap: Freeze 4 enemies at once with Mei in quick or competitive play **Rewards: Cute Spray *Did that Sting?: Kill 4 enemies using Widowmaker's Venom Mine during a single quick or competitive play game **Rewards: Pixel Spray *The Dragon is Sated: Kill 4 enemies with one of Hanzo's Spirit Dragons in quick or competitive play **Rewards: Cute Spray *Ice Blocked: Block 1200 Damage with a single use of Mei's Ice Wall in quick or competitive play **Rewards: Pixel Spray *Mine Like a Steel Trap: Knock an enemy into your Steel Trap using Junkrat's Concussion Mine in quick or competitive play **Rewards: Pixel Spray *Raid Wipe: Kill 4 enemies during a single use of Torbjorn's Molten Core in quick or competitive play **Rewards: Cute Spray *Roadkill: Kill 4 enemies with a single use of Junkrat's RIP-Tire in quick or competitive play **Rewards: Cute Spray *Simple Geometry: Get 2 killing blows with a single use of Hanzo's Scatter Arrow in quick or competitive play **Rewards: Pixel Spray *Smooth as Silk: Kill an enemy with a Scoped Headshot while airborne as Widowmaker in quick or competitive play **Rewards: Cute Spray *Triple Threat: Kill 2 enemies in each of Bastion's Configurations without dying in quick or competitive play **Rewards: Pixel Spray Tank *Anger Management: Damage 6 enemies a single use of Winston's Primal Rage in quick or competitive play **Rewards: Cute Spray *Game Over: Kill 4 enemies with a single use or D.Va's Self Destruct in quick or competitive play **Rewards: Cute Spray *Giving you the Hook: Interrupt an enemy Ultimate ability with Roadhog's Hook in quick or competitive play **Rewards: Pixel Spray *Hog Wild: Knock 2 enemies to their deaths with one use of Roadhog's Whole Hog in quick or competitive play **Rewards: Cute Spray *I am Your Shield: Block 8000 damage with Reinhardt's Barrier Field without dying in quick or competitive play **Rewards: Pixel Spray *Mine Sweeper: Destroy 10 Turrets or Traps using Winston's Tesla Cannon without dying in quick or competitive play **Rewards: Pixel Spray *The Power of Attraction: Capture 5 enemies in a single use of Zarya's Graviton Surge in quick or competitive play **Rewards: Cute Spray *Power Overwhelming: Keep Zarya's Particle Cannon above 70 Power for 60 seconds in quick or competitive play **Rewards: Pixel Spray *Shot Down: Prevent 1500 damage with a single use of D.Va's Defense Matrix in quick or competitive play **Rewards: Pixel Spray *Storm, Earth and Fire: Land Reinhardt's Fire Strike and Charge after an Earthshatter Stun in quick or competitive play **Rewards: Cute Spray Hỗ trợ *The Car Wash: Hit an enemy with 7 beams simultaneously as Symmetra in quick or competitive play **Rewards: Pixel Spray *The Floor is Lava: Get 3 killing blows while wall riding as Lúcio without dying in quick or competitive play **Rewards: Pixel Spray *Group Health Plan: Restore 200 health for 5 players without dying as Mercy in quick or competitive play **Rewards: Pixel Spray *Huge Rez: Resurrect 4 players at once with Mercy in quick or competitive play **Rewards: Cute Spray *Huge Success: Teleport 20 players in a single quick or competitive play game as Symmetra **Rewards: Cute Spray *The Iris Embraces You: Restore 1500 health with a single use of Zenyatta's Transcendence in quick or competitive play **Rewards: Cute Spray *Rapid Discord: Get 4 kills or assists with Zenyatta's Orb of Discord within 6 seconds in quick or competitive play **Rewards: Pixel Spray *Supersonic: Block 1000 damage with a single use of Lucio's Sound Barrier in quick or competitive play **Rewards: Cute Spray Bản đồ *Can't Touch This: Prevent the attacking team from touching the Payload for 1 minute in quick or competitive play **Rewards: Red X Spray *Double Cap: Capture both objectives on a capture map without dying in quick or competitive play **Rewards: Beyond The Moon Spray *Escort Duty: Push a payload 100 meters without leaving it in quick or competitive play **Rewards: Out of my Way Spray *Lockdown: Win a capture map on defense without losing the first objective in quick or competitive play **Rewards: Jail Spray *Shutout: Win a control map without the enemy capturing an objective in quick or competitive play **Rewards: Red O Spray *Word Traveler: Win a quick or competitive play game on 12 different maps **Rewards: GL HF Spray Thể_loại:Cơ chế game